fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat
''Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat ''is an upcoming crossover fighting game set to come out in 2017 on PC, Playstation 4, Xbox One, New Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Android, IOS and PlayStation Vita. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and THQ. Menu/Game Mode * Konquest * Arcade * Tag Team * Versus * Challenge Tower * Online * Endurance Mode * Survivor Mode * Create a Fighter * Krypt * Black Market * Training * Gallery * Options Gameplay The game set a new system have special for new mature and the new features. Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat learn to make a factions for hired and 3.5D is a new gameplay by unity 3D have HD about Mortal Kombat Legend. The Kombat set X-ray can return and have new ability call Aggressor Mode and Enhanced Move, but the Super Move came from Injustice: Gods Among us and WWE Immortals and Tag Team can returns for new formula. Tag Team can use Cretality and the faction was about rank for level of characters. Online can be here on Steam for console. New profile have gave custom for kreate a fighter was about RPG games and the characters are complete weapon fighting game from Soul Calibur series. Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat uses a scheme similar to the Mortal Kombat Armaggedon. The new two features is X-Ray Throw and Ultimate Move are here. The next update games for Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat to next console is Super PC, Playstation NX, Nintendo NX and Xbox 720 and a new hired is 4D fighting game. Characters Cartoon Network * Omi * Tom * Jerry * Juniper Lee * Mordecai * Rigby * Flain * Wayne * Lucien * Numbuh 1 * Grim * Scooby Doo * Mojo Jojo Mortal Kombat * Fujin * Sektor * Cyrax * Sonya Blade * Havik * Reiko * Baraka * Kano * Reptile * Mavado * Shang Tsung * Noob Saibot * Goro Unlockable Cartoon Network * Jack Spicer * Biowulf * Mandark * Him * Kevin Levin * Ed * Atomic Betty * Hector Con Carne * Scotsman * Ice King * Marceline * Gwen Tennyson * Finn * Rex Salazar * Double D * Rotroboy * Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles Mortal Kombat * Ermac * Drahmin * Quan Chi * Stryker * Jarek * Zomex * Li Mei * Kintaro * Sareena * Frost * Bo'Rai Cho * Rain * Tanya * Skarlet * Smoke * Nightwolf * Kabal * Kai * Tri-Borg * Atmosphere Costumes Cartoon Network * Omi's Shoku Neptune * Tom's Hecind Tainol * Jerry's Flesh Grilvic * Juniper Lee's Valenfaroker * Mordecai's Fastider * Rigby's Tovil Anger * Flain's Fury Covvect * Wayne's Mech Worker * Lucien's Vogpal * Numbuh 1's Dagactol * Jack Spicer's Cybermech * Him's Dark Clawer * Kevin Levin's Guardthen * Ed's Loster * Atomic Betty's Colonel * Hector Con Carne's Berserk * Scotsman's Axe Warrior * Ice King's Dayter * Marceline's Blood Healer * Gwen Tennyson's Pastian * Finn's Brawler * Rex Salazar's Nanite * Double D's Thestining * Rotroboy's Jevoist * Flapjack's Adventurer * Captain K'nuckles's UnderHook * Grim's Varian Immortal * Scooby Doo's Unblound * Mojo Dojo's Acid Steam Mortal Kombat * Fujin's Crosshard * Sektor's Tazerhell * Cyrax's Zeventel * Sonya Blade's Major * Havik's Chaotic * Reiko's Warlord * Baraka's Tarkatan * Kano's Commado * Reptile's Nimble Noxious * Mavado's Viecton * Ermac's Mystic Spectral * Drahmin's Criddkess * Quan Chi's Sorcerer Warlock * Stryker's S.W.A.T. * Jarek's Fastepailer * Zomex's Death Metal * Li Mei's Sacrifice * Kintaro's Prince of Pain * Sareena's Packer * Frost's Temperament * Bo'Rai Cho's Drunker Fist * Rain's Hiwelus * Tanya's Kobu Justu * Skarlet's Monstrous * Smoke's Ghifdare * Nightwolf's Shaman * Kabal's Breather * Kai's Stunban * Tri-Borg's Abilisaction * Atmosphere's Krimilian * Shang Tsung's Mage * Noob Sailbot's Purewak * Goro's Kuatan Warrior Factions Cartoon Network * Hunger Floard * Kid Next Door * Biker Gang * E.V.O Force * Mixamajig * Shaolin Element * Plumber Academy * Monkey Tribes * The Mystic Emperor * Mystery Incorporared * Warp Time Heroic * Uber Ranger Mortal Kombat * Red Dragon * Black Dragon * Tekunin * Lin Kuei * Shirai Ryu * Shaolin Monk * Edenian Restistance * Kahn Guard * Brotherhood of Shadow * White Lotus Society * Tsung Dynasty * Special Force Arenas # Toon City # Townsville # Endsville # Dexter's Lab # Peach Creek # Hell # Stormalong Harbor # Crystal Cove # Mandark's Lab # Legend of OOO # Foster's Home # Wu Shi Academy # NetherRealm # OrderRealm # Raiden's Temple # The Armory # Dead Pool # Warrior Shrine # Krypt # Goro's Lair # The Pit # Wastelands of Outworld Triva Ed Boon returns with more games of NetherRealm Studios for new ages of Mortal Kombat and Cartoon Network about Kickstarter for special edition. Category:2017 Category:Cartoon Network Vs. (series) Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Mortal Kombat Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3.5D Games Category:IOS Games Category:Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat Category:Special Edition Category:Kickstarter Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Mortal Kombat (series)